parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Barney and Friends: Barney's Big Christmas
Barney and Friends: Barney's Big Christmas is A Merry Christmas Episode From Barney and Friends Featuring Characters from AlexBrattenRockz, Nick Jr., Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Disney Junior, and Disney-Pixar. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *The Winkster *Kathy *Julie *Derek *Carlos *Kelly *Tosha *Min *Shawn *Santa Claus *Elmo *Dorothy *Big Bird *Snuffy *Grover *Telly Monster *Ernie *Bert *Baby Bear *Cookie Monster *Rosita *Oscar the Grouch *Slimey *Count Von Count *Zoe *Curly Bear *Chickens *Herry Monster *Narf *Googel *Mel *Alan *Bob *Gabi *Gina *Gordon *Luis *Maria *Miles *Mr. Noodle *Bear *Tutter *Ojo *Treelo *Pip and Pop *Ursa *Ray *Luna *Doc Hogg *Lois *Otto and Etta *Grandma Flutter *Christine *Jacques the Beaver *Doc Owl *Big Old Bullfrog *Steve *Blue (Puppet Form) *Sprinkles *Polka Dots (Puppet Form) *Frederica *Roar E. Saurus *Doodle Board *Dress Up Chest *Boogie Woogie *Key *Handy Dandy Journal *Dictionary *Moona *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Shovel *Pail *Periwinkle *Magenta *Green Puppy *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Swiper *The Big Red Chicken *The Grumpy Old Troll *Azul the Blue Train *Roberto the Robot *Backpack *Map *The Fiesta Trio *Mami *Papi *Abuela *Daisy *Alicia *Boot's Dad *Boot's Mom *Rescue Pack *Click the Camera *The Bobo Brothers *Little Bill *Big Bill *Brenda *April *Bobby *Alice the Great *Elephant *Fuchsia *Kiku *Andrew *Little Bear *Father Bear *Mother Bear *Duck *Hen *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Emily's Granny *Grandfather Bear *Grandmother Bear *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Max *Ruby *Louise *Moris *Grandma *Valerie *Martha *Baby Huffington *The Huffingtons *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Kipper *Maisy *Franklin *Harriet *Mr. Turtle *Mrs. Turtle *Bear *Beaver *Goose *Snail *Fox *Rabbit *Skunk *Badger *Mr. Owl *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Jack *Mary *Mel *The Schwartzman Quartet *Sportacus *Stephanie *Trixie *Stingy *Ziggy *Pixel *Robbie Rotten *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Shimmer *Dragon *Spinner *Wiggle *Snowdrop *Pansy *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Kai-Lan *Ye-Ye *Gui Nai Nai *Rintoo *Hoho *Tolee *Lulu *Mr. Fluffy *Mei-Mei *Stompy *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Buggy *Huggy *Earl *Milli *Geo *Bot *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Shane *David *Puppet *Ms. Foil *The Schmuzzies *Fido the Fly *The Voice *Ron *Natalie *Binyah Binyah *James *Shaina *Vanessa *Jessica *Armando *Bryan *Twist *Shout *Marina *Kiki *Pinky-Dinky-Doo *Tyler *Mr. Guinea Pig *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Dan Handerson *Dog *Pig *Cat *Bear *Elephant *Moose A. Moose *Zee D. Bird *Nick Jr. Face *Piper O'Possum *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Eugene H. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Gary the Snail *Mrs. Puff *Pearl Krabs *Plankton *Karen *Timmy Turner *Mr. and Mrs. Turner *Wanda and Cosmo *Poof *Jenny Wakeman *Brad *Tuck *Sheldon *Jimmy Neutron *Cindy Vortex *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tommy Pickles *Angelica Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Kimi Finster *Phil and Lil *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud Jr. *Lucy Loud *Lola Loud *Lana Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Ickis *Krumm *Oblina *Gordon *Waffle *Mr Blik *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker *Dash & Dot *Tinky-Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *Noo-Noo *Humbah *Zumbah *Zing-Zing Zingbah *Jumbah *Jingbah *Caillou *Rosie *Boris *Doris *Leo *Clementine *Sarah *Miss Martin *Gilbert *Jackie *Inez *Matt *Digit *The Hacker *Buzz & Delete *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Cleo *T-Bone *Mac *KC *Mimi *Emily Elizabeth *Mr. and Mrs. Howard *Charley *Jetta *Arthur *D.W. *Baby Kate *Jane Read *David Read *Pal *Buster *Francine *Muffy *Brain *Binky *Sue Ellen *Fern *George *Mr. Ratburn *Grandma Thora *Grandpa Dave *Bob the Builder *Maya & Miguel *Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat *Jay Jay The Jet Plane *Zoboomafoo *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Zobooland Characters *Max *Emmy *Enrique *Ord *Cassie *Zak & Wheezie *Quetzal *Theo *Cleo *Lionel *Leona *Click the Mouse *Thomas The Train *Snook the Sloth *Burdette *Madge *Bob *Oko *Wartz *Ick *Riona *WordGirl *Curious George *Super Why *Alpha Pig *Wonder Red *Princess Presto *Woofster *Bear *Sheep *Pig *Frog *Dog *Duck *Ant *Sid The Science Kid *Martha Speaks *Buddy *Tiny *Polly *Daniel Tiger *Mom Tiger *Dad Tiger *Baby Margaret *Grandpere Tiger *O the Owl *X the Owl *Katerina Kittycat *Henrietta Pussycat *Prince Wednesday *King Friday XIII *Queen Sara Saturday *Prince Tuesday *Chrissie *Miss Elaina *Music Man Stan *Lady Elaine *Jodi Platypus *Dr. Platypus *Teddy Platypus *Leo Platypus *Nana Platypus *Teacher Harriet *Baker Aker *Mr. McFeely *Dr. Anna *Trolley *Max *Mama Mirabelle *Karla *Bo *Toopy And Binoo *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Brother Bear *Sister Bear *Peep *Chirp *Quack *Wishbone *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Pete *Clarabelle Cow *Leo *June *Quincy *Annie *Rocket *Princess Sofia *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Bingo *Rolly *Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Skully *Doc McStuffins *Vampirina *Manny *Felipe *Turner *Pat *Dusty *Squeeze *Stretcch *Rusty *Flicker *Ronald *Sneeze *Ticks *Tocks *Lefty *Lily *Junior *Zip *Beamer *Pinzas *Spinner (Drill) *Jack *Stanley *Dennis *Olie Polie *Zowie Polie *Billy Bevel *Spot *Jojo *Goliath *Eubie *Wayne *Tinkle *Kip *Fran *Woody *Buzz *Flik *Princess Atta *Dot *Mike Wazowski *Sulley *Nemo *Marlin *Dory *Mr. Incredible *Elastigirl *Dash *Violet *Jack-Jack *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Remy *WALL-E *EVE *Carl *Russell *Merida *Joy *Disgust *Sadness *Anger *Fear *Arlo *Miguel Summary Today is christmas, and the Dino Gang, Kids, The Characters are going to Barney's house to celebrate christmas! They even get to play Gold Clues to figure out who's coming for the christmas. Clues: #A Beard #A Red Dress #A Red Hat Answer to Gold Clues: *Santa Claus Transcript: *Barney and Friends: Barney's Big Christmas/Transcript Gallery Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff.jpg The Winkster-2.jpg Kathy3.png Julie Ann Gourson.jpg Carlos season3.jpg Aline as Kelly Vrooman-0.jpg Tosha3.jpg IsamiMinato.jpg Shawn748.jpg Santa Claus - Team Umizoomi.png Sesame Street A is for Apple with Elmo 0-47 screenshot.png Dorothyfish.jpg Bigbird1969.jpg Character.snuffy.jpg GroverFullFigure2.png Telly Monster in Sesame Street Stays Up Late.jpg Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:Disney Junior Spoofs Category:Pixar spoofs